Pest Control
Pest Control is an action game released November 2007. The player, equipped with a flyswatter and three lives, exterminates pests to complete a certain goal, such as swatting a certain number of bugs or keeping them in the air. ---- Controls Click mouse - Swat with flyswatter Levels Pest Control has different objectives for different levels. Some require the player to swat a certain amount of pests in time, keep them in the air, hit a vulnerable spot, and others. In total there are 36 levels; 4 stages each consisting of 9 levels, including one boss level per stage. Rubbish Yard The Rubbish Yard is the first level of Pest Control. It features a cameo of Hot Air!, featuring Hot Air! on a Pop! soda can. Cockroaches Stage 1.1 *Bug: Cockroach *Goal: Swat 5 cockroaches. *Time: 25 seconds *Description: The player must swat the cockroaches as they move around. Mosquito Stage 1.2 *Bug: Mosquito *Goal: Swat the mosquito. *Time: 30 seconds *Description: The player has to swat a fast-moving mosquito. Bees Stage 1.3 *Bug: Bee *Goal: Swat 4 bees. Avoid their attacks! *Time: 30 seconds *Description: The player has to swat four bees and avoid swatting them when they attack (turn red), which depletes health. Fleas Stage 1.4 *Bug: Flea *Goal: Swat all the fleas. *Time: 25 seconds *Description: The player must swat all the small bouncing fleas. Beetle Stage 1.5 *Bug: Beetle *Goal: Keep the beetle in the air, and break him if you can. *Time: 30 seconds *Description: The player must keep a beetle in the air by swatting it without dropping it. Alternatively, to end the level faster, the player can break It. Flies Stage 1.6 *Bug: Fly *Goal: Swat at least 30 flies. *Time: 15 seconds *Description: The player has to swat at least 30 flies, When flies are killed, flies from the top of the screen will take their place. Maggots Stage 1.7 *Bug: Maggot *Goal: Swat at least 75 maggots. *Time: 30 seconds *Description: Maggots will fall from the top off the screen onto the ground, and try to move off the screen. The player has to swat 75 of them. Snails Stage 1.8 *Bug: Snail *Goal: Destroy their shells; don't let them escape. *Time: 20 seconds *Description: The player has to destroy the shells of the falling snails, and not let them escape with their shells intact. Rubbish Yard Boss Stage 1.9 *Bug: Millipede *Goal: Swat the segments when he stops. Avoid him when he moves. *Time: 90 seconds *Description: The player has to avoid the centipede when it moves, swat all of its segments, then, when all the blue is gone and it stops, swat all of the segments again until the centipede falls apart. Jungle The Jungle has lots of plants and flowers in the background. Butterflies and Moths Stage 2.1 *Bug: Butterflies and Moths *Goal: Swat all 12 moths. Don't swat butterflies. *Time: 25 seconds *Description: The player has to swat moths, which have grey wings. Butterflies have colourful wings. Praying Mantis Stage 2.2 *Bug: Praying Mantis *Goal: Swat them when they're tired. Avoid them when active. *Time: 30 seconds *Description: The player has to swat three speedy praying mantises when they are tired, and avoid them when they are moving. Spiders Stage 2.3 *Bug: Spiders *Goal: Swat all 6 swinging Spiders. *Time: 10 seconds *Description: The player has to swat 6 fast Swinging Spiders; some are closer to the top of the screen while others are farther. Mosquitoes Stage 2.4 *Bug: Mosquitoes *Goal: Swat both Mosquitoes. Don't swat too many times. *Time: 20 seconds *Description: The player has to swat 2 Mosquitoes before they fly off the screen. Spider Egg Sacks Stage 2.5 *Bug: Spiders *Goal: Swat egg sacs to release the Spiders. Swat at least 35 Spiders. *Time: 20 seconds *Description: The player has to swat 3 egg sacks (1 at a time) and try to swat all the Spiders that are released from the sacs. Snail Stage 2.6 *Bug: Snail *Goal: Keep the Snail in the air. Smash all of its shell. *Time: 30 seconds *Description: The player has to keep a Snail in the air, or break its shell. In this level, breaking its shell is the easiest way to complete the stage. Venus Fly Traps Stage 2.7 *Bug: Flies *Goal: Swat the Flies. Avoid the Venus Fly Traps. *Time: 10 seconds *Description: The player has to carefully lower the Flyswatter into the mouth of the 2 Venus Fly Traps, swat the fly, and then get the flyswatter out as fast as possible. Leaf Cutter Ants Stage 2.8 *Bug: Leaf Cutter Ants *Goal: Swat all 9 Leaf Cutter Ants. Avoid things they throw. *Time: 20 seconds *Description: The player must swat Ants when they have nothing to throw, avoid them when they do, and avoid the projectiles. Jungle Boss Stage 2.9 *Bug: Tarantula *Goal: Swat abdomen when weak. Avoid his attack. *Time: 90 seconds *Description: The player has to move the Flyswatter around and try to keep it away from the Tarantula. The Tarantula will then charge towards the Flyswatter. If the player is sucessful in avoiding the attack, he/she may then proceed to swat the Tarantula's abdomen once. This must be repeated three times. Desert There are brown rocks in the background, cactuses, and yellow grass. Grasshoppers Stage 3.1 *Bug: Grasshoppers *Goal: Swat all 10 Grasshoppers *Time: 10 seconds *Description: The player has to swat the grasshoppers when they hop up, and before they go back behind the rocks. Wasps Stage 3.2 *Bug: Wasps *Goal: Swat all 5 Wasps. Avoid their stingers. *Time: 30 seconds *Description: The player has to swat the heads of the wasps until they die. Cactus Grub Stage 3.3 *Bug: Cactus Grub *Goal: Swat 60 Cactus Grubs *Time: 30 seconds *Description: The player has to hit the Cactus Grubs as they pop out of the cactuses. Locust Stage 3.4 *Bug: Locust *Goal: Swat the Locust *Time: 10 seconds *Description: The player has to swat the fast-flying locust as it zooms across the screen. Flies and Web Stage 3.5 *Bug: Flies *Goal: Swat at least 40 Flies. You can't swat through the Web! *Time: 15 seconds *Description: The player has to swat the flies as they fly pass the holes in the web. Ants Stage 3.6 *Bug: Ants *Goal: Swat at least 150 Ants. *Time: 30 seconds *Description: The player has to swat at the army of ants swarming across the screen. Dung Beetles Stage 3.7 *Bug: Dung Beetles *Goal: Swat 9 Dung Beetles. Avoid the dung balls. *Time: 15 seconds *Description: The player has to avoid dung balls but swat the dung beetles as both tumble from the left side of the screen Stag Beetle Stage 3.8 *Bug: Stag Beetle *Goal: Destroy the Stag Beetle *Time: 15 seconds *Description: The player has to vigorously swat the lone stag beetle in the middle of the screen Desert Boss Stage 3.9 *Bug: Scorpion *Goal: Swat the eyes. Avoid the tail and claws. *Time: 90 seconds *Description: The player has to dodge the scorpion's tail attack and swat at its head when its claws move away. The scorpion's attacks become faster as it takes on more damage. Cave This world takes place inside of a cave. The background is dark. Fireflies Stage 3.1 *Bug: Fireflies *Goal: Kill all 15 Fireflies. Avoid swatting when lit. *Time: 30 seconds *Description: The player needs to swat the Fireflies, but only when they are not lit. Hitting one when it is lit will cause the player to lose a life. Scores Scores are determined by how fast the player can complete a round and how few swats the player uses. The high score list lists 100 scores. The highest score on Pest Control is about 150,000. Beta content There are two images present that have text on them, the first image having text the reads (in green text) "melée controller", and the second image having black text that reads "enemies:". The second image (enemies:) likely was used in some sort of level editor for showing how many enemies are still in the level, or perhaps an early version of the counter that says how many enemies are in a level. The first image (melée controller) is uncertain, however, it may mean that at a certain point in Pest Control's development, it was meant for the player to be able to perform an action where they could punch in game. It is also possible that the image denoted something relating to the flyswatter in a program such as a level editor, although another possibility is that this image is completely unrelated to Pest Control. PC1.png|melée controller PC2.png|enemies: Trivia *The music uses similar instruments to those of Cheese Dreams. *This game is a bit similar to a mini game on Mario Paint for the SNES in which Mario's glove holds a fly swatter and swats flies, mosquitos, and other bugs. * Flies are often associated with Pest Control, probably because they are the first enemy encountered. and appear on the menu and logo of the game. Really, Flies first appear in Feed Me! Category:Games Category:Main games Category:Pest Control Category:Shooter games Category:2007 games Category:Games with music by Lee Nicklen Category:Programming by Chris Burt-Brown Category:Action games Category:Beta